The problem with existing stereo 3D is eye strain caused by skew and eye tracking focus disconnect. Any body who has tried to market 3D over the past 130+years has become painfully aware that one can not market away Eye strain.
The logical solution would be to just create a Holographic display. Conventional wisdom would dictate this would require a panel with wave length pixel spacing. Each with the ability to control both the phase and amplitude of its sourced light. This would require hundreds of billions of pixels. A very impractically to do large number. The mistake that convictional wisdom makes is that it neglects to realize that one only has to worry about the light field at the viewer's eyes pupils. This means two things. First, one only has to create a hologram at the eyes pupils. And second, one can ignore any light that falls out side these pupils.
The invention given here utilizes these two concept to create a holographic display that only requires a panel with standard pixel density. That is 1900×1080 for high definition.